Summer 2014 Event
The Summer 2014 event has started on August 8th and is scheduled to last for about 20 days. Map Details Introduction * AL is designed to be completable by newer players. ** Low level TTK will encounter easier enemies, but need more number of time to sink boss (likely 9-10 time compare to high level TTK need to sink boss only 6 time). * This event is "Two-front war". Ships that were sent on AL-operation area (E-1 and E-2), cannot join sorties on MI-operation area (E-3 onwards). ** Ships who have participated in AL cannot participate in MI. ** Ships who have participated in AL or MI cannot participate in support expeditions ** SHIPS THAT PARTICIPATE IN AL SUPPORT EXPEDITION CAN GO TO MI, THEY ARE NOT LOCKED. ** Equipment can be shared across ships ** Advice is to have high-leveled CV with solid escort ships. * In order to send fleets to the event, you must have 5 free ship spaces and 20 free equipment spaces. * All maps bosses HP-based. When you damage a boss, even when not killing it, the gauge will decrease accordingly. ** The boss ship must be sunk in the end of the gauge to clear the map. Damaging it to zero gauge but not sinking the boss (top ship of enemy fleet) will not clear it yet. * There is no boss gauge health regeneration. Combined Fleet Mechanics * In Midway, you need to sortie two fleets at the same time. ** The first (main) fleet is your typical fleet with the number 1. You need to put in a minimum of 2 CV(up to a maximum of 4) and is allowed to put in a maximum of 2 Heavy Ships. The last 2 slots can be either Light Ships or CVs only. ** The second (escort) fleet is your fleet number 2 and needs 1 CL. You can add up to 2 CA/CAVs and from 3 to 5 DD. __NOWYSIWYG__ * For combined fleet battles (those nodes with a blue and red arrow), there is NO shelling phase. Instead, air combat occurs. If BB is present, 2 air combat phases occur. * In boss battles, air combat occurs as normal, then 2nd Fleet does a single shelling phase (regardless of enemy BB), then torpedo phase. After that, 1st fleet does two shelling phases (if BB present on your side), then torpedo phase. If you choose night battle, the 2nd fleet enters night battle, but the 1st fleet will not. * To combine fleets, go to fleet management window, then go to 2nd fleet and drag the flag over the 1st fleet's flag. * Special formations quick explanation: ** Top left is an ASW formation ** Top right (Alert) appears to increase evasion and shelling power of the second fleet. ** Bottom left (Diamond) increases Anti-Air defense. ** Bottom right greatly increases the evasion and torpedo accuracy of your second fleet while preserving the shelling accuracy of the first fleet. Recommended for bosses. Patch Notes # Summer 2014 Event #*Based on AL/MI (Aleutian Islands Campaign and Battle of Midway) # New Ships #* Isokaze, Kagerou-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 45, 160 140) #* Ooyodo, Ooyodo-class Light Cruiser (Kai at Level 35, 320 400) #* Tokitsukaze, Kagerou-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 110 120) #* Unryuu, Unryuu-class Standard Carrier (Kai at Level 50, 1000 750, Needs blueprint) #* Harusame, Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 120 110) #* Hayashimo, Yuugumo-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 140 110) #* Kiyoshimo, Yuugumo-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 140 110) # New Equipment #* Prototype 41cm Triple Cannon #* Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai #* Fleet Command Facility #* Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel #* Zero Fighter Type 52 Type C (601 Air Group) - see also #* Reppuu (601 Air Group) #* Suisei (601 Air Group) #* Tenzan (601 Air Group) #* Ryuusei (601 Air Group) # New Enemy Vessels #* Aircraft Carrier Princess (空母棲姫) #* [[Submarine So-Class|Submarine So-Class Flagship]] (潜水ソ級) #* [[Destroyer I-Class|Destroyer I-Class Late Model]] (駆逐イ級後期型) #* [[Destroyer Ro-Class|Destroyer Ro-Class Late Model]] (駆逐ロ級後期型) #* [[Destroyer Ha-Class|Destroyer Ha-Class Late Model]] (駆逐ハ級後期型) #* [[Destroyer Ni-Class|Destroyer Ni-Class Late Model]] (駆逐ニ級後期型) #* [[Standard Carrier Wo-Class|Standard Carrier Wo-Class Summer 2014 Event Model]] (空母ヲ級) #* Northern Princess (北方棲姫) - two types #* Midway Princess (中間棲姫) - two types #* Aircraft Carrier Demon (空母棲鬼) # Enemy Equipment #* Abyssal Hellcat Fighter (深海猫艦戦) #** +10 +1 #* Abyssal Hell Diver (深海地獄艦爆) #** +11 +4 +3 +3 #* Abyssal Avenger Torpedo bomber (深海復讐艦攻) #** +13 +4 +5 +2 +5 # Other Updates #* New Quest [A41]: Have Unryuu in your fleet as flagship #* Tone Kai2 and Chikuma Kai2 get additional voice clips #* Akagi and Kaga gets event-limited voice clips Event World E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 See also * JP wiki article for the Summer 2014 Event * Wikipedia entry for Operations at Aleutian Islands * Wikipedia entry for Operations at Midway Category:Events